The Heavenly God's Apprentice
by V-CRK
Summary: Izanagi no Ōkami take Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki as his apprentice when he died at the age of five as his soul was called to Takamagahara which the heavenly Gods reside. After ten years of training, Naruto was given a second chance to live with his family and was sent to a different timeline similar to his world at the birth of his younger self. Godlike Naruto. NaruxKure/MinaxKushi.


**Naruto @ Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny Interchange **

* * *

**Hidden Cave in Konoha**

"WAA... WAA..."

There was silent in the room except the cry of newborn baby.

"Haha... I'm finally a father from now on." said the only blonde man in the room as he wiped his tears of happiness. The man also known as **_Kiiroi Senko_**, Yondaime Hokage, or Minato Namikaze.

"It's healthy baby boy." said an old woman in her late fifties with light brown hair. She was Biwako the Sandaime Hokage's wife.

"He's really cute!" said a woman in her late twenties. She was Taji, Sandaime's personal Anbu.

Minato approached to see his son who currently in Biwako's arms but was stopped.

"Don't touch him! The mother goes first!" said Biwako sternly which made Minato flinched slightly as he sweatdrops.

Biwako walked up to the Mother of the newborn baby and presented him.

"*pant*...Naruto..." said a beautiful redheaded woman in her late twenties smiled as she shed some tears, she felt happy to see her son for the first time. She also known to her peers as **_Akai _****_Chisio no Habanero _**or Kushina Namikaze formerly Uzumaki.

"Well, let's get the baby cleaned up." said Biwako as she and Taji went to wash the Baby known as Naruto.

"Thank you, Kushina." said Minato as he smiled down to her beloved wife and squeezed her hand.

Kushina smiled at her husband with tearful eyes, she finally became a mother to her beautiful baby.

"Yosh! Let's strengthen the se-"

"Aahh!" screamed Biwako.

_Clang_

"Oh, no you don't!"

There were two figure in stalemate, one with sword, one with scythe. The one who blocked the attack stood 6' ft tall, he wore all black shinobi suit with full head mask covering all his face to the head except the eyes** (Think Ryū Hayabusa shinobi attire from DOA6). **The one who attacked stood 5'7 ft tall, he wore black robe with swirled one-eyed open mask. Then the Savior looked at Yondaime and shouted "Quick! Get them to the hospital!" as he shunshin'ed himself and the Assassin to the outskirt of the village.

"Biwako-sama, Taji, let's get Naruto and Kushina to the hospital!" said Minato. He then fix the seal preventing the bijuu known as **_Kyūbi no Yōko _**inside Kushina to escape before he **Hiraishin **himself and all the occupants to the hospital.

* * *

**Outskirt of Konoha near a ****Warehouse **

Two figures appeared at the wide field outside of Konoha, the Savior quickly kicked the Assassin to separate themselves.

"Who are you?!" demanded the Assassin obviously in anger because his plan to make the Kyūbi lay waste on Konoha ruined.

"..."

"How dare you ruined my plan! You'll pay for that!" the Assassin sprung into action as he dashed at the Savior.

They clashed for about ten minutes, the Assassin wondering why his **Kamui **couldn't be activated as the Savior gained the upper hand, he sliced the Assassin's hand which strangely not causing the arm to bleed but melted some white liquid.

"Damn you! Take this! **Amaterasu**"

The Savior jumped back to avoid the black flames, then he chanted "**Makarakarn**" as the flames finally got the savior.

"Hahaha... that's for ruining my plan you bastard!" yelled the Assassin with glee as he thought the flames will consume the Savior but the flames suddenly repelled back at the Assassin caught off his guard, the black flames slowly consume him. He got no choice but to vanquish the flames with his **Sharingan **as he bleed his eyes.

"What did you do?!" demanded the Assassin but he got no answer from the Savior, he saw the Savior raised his hand and chanted.

"**Ziodyne**"

There was a burst of huge lightning from above towards the Assassin _"Shit!" _he tried to use **Kamui **but to no avail then he shouted "Zetsu!" as a humanoid plant with half black and half white appeared and took the Assassin underground.

_Boom!_

A huge crater was made from the devastating attack._ "Tch, he got away." _thought the Savior before he stumbled but he was caught by the Yondaime.

"Hey, are you okay?" he got nod from the Savior.

"Thanks" said the Savior as darkness consume him.

Minato took the Savior to the hospital to get cured.

* * *

**Konoha Medic Center **

The Savior opened his eyes and blink several times as he looked around, he was in a room which could be guessed as hospital. Then the door opened as Minato and his wife Kushina with Naruto asleep in her arms entered. The couple sat beside the Savior.

"How are you?" asked Minato.

"I'm fine, thanks. How is the Assassin? Did you find him?"

"No, we couldn't find him anywhere. My assumption is that he already fled from Hi no Kuni." replied Minato.

"I see. Sorry, I couldn't finish him off."

"Hey, don't worry. We already grateful for what you've done. Not only you saved Biwako-sama and Taji but you also saved my son, right Kushi-chan?" said Minato as he glance at his wife. Kushina moved closer to the savior.

"Yes, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. I don't know what would happen if you didn't show up. Worst case, the Assassin could very well kidnap me and release the bijuu inside me and destroy the village." said Kushina with tears dropped from her eyes.

"Think nothing of it. I'm glad I could prevented the inevitable disaster if the bijuu were to be released."

"This maybe sound rude and sound like I interrogate you but how did you know that there would be an assassination at the cave which was hidden to anyone but us. And who are you, young man?" asked confused Minato. His wife also wondering the same thing.

"Alright, I'll tell you who I am and my purpose but could you make a privacy seal first?" said the Savior as he asked Minato to make the seal. So Minato did just that and gesture the Savior to start.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. I'm the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki and I'm from the future." said the now named Naruto as he took off his mask revealing his face. He had spiky blonde hair with two bangs on each side reaching his chin. He had handsome face with chiseled jaw and no baby fat remain which made him looked mature. Lastly, he had deep blue sapphire eyes which strangely same as Minato and whiskered marks on each cheeks similar to baby Naruto.

The couple gasps in surprised as they looked at the now revealed their grown up son. Kushina looked back and forth between baby Naruto and grown up Naruto. For Minato's part, he slowly deduced that the Naruto in front of him was really from future or different timeline as he himself specialized in space-time jutsu.

"I see, I believe you. I myself specialized in space-time jutsu, so it could very well possible with correct theory. But why did you came here or in your term to the past or different timeline?" asked Minato as his brain worked twice amount in this situation.

"In my timeline, I died at the age of five." said Naruto.

The couple gasps in shocked. Kushina put her hand in her mouth as she cried wondering how could her future son lived very short life. Minato clenched his fist in rage.

"What happened?" asked Minato in cold tone.

"It started when the Kyūbi was released and run rampant on Konoha at the day of my birth which mean the Assassin was successfully extract the the bijuu from you Kaa-san. Thousands of people were killed during the attack, to stop the bijuu you had no other choice but to seal it inside me Tou-san. As a result, me being the third Jinchuriki of the Kyūbi, you and Kaa-san passed away protecting me from the Kyūbi's claw during the sealing process. Tou-san left message to Sandaime-jiji for the village to acknowledge me as a hero but it backfired, as soon as the news of me being Jinchuriki, the villagers even the civilians council demand my death. For all my short life, I lived with the whole village's hatred thinking I'm the Kyūbi in human form." told Naruto. At this point Kushina was sobbing heavily while Minato let silent tears dropped.

"On my birthday, the villagers always celebrate the defeat of the Kyūbi but also some of them created a mob of villagers and shinobi alike to do a "Fox Hunt" which mean they hunted me. On my third birthday I was kicked out of the orphanage, from then on I got tortured, burned alive, stabbed alive, because I had no place to live and ironically I survived the torture because of the fox itself. Lastly, on my final birthday, I got cornered at the top of Hokage Mountain and pushed off the cliff then met my ultimate demise." finished Naruto. He was surprised as he was hugged tightly by crying Kushina saying "I'm sorry" over and over. This time Minato openly cried at the unfairness of his future son as he embrace baby Naruto.

"*sniff*...But how come you are alive, Naru-chan?" asked Kushina as she let go of Naruto.

"When I woke up, I thought I was in afterlife or heaven, but to my surprise, my soul had been called to Takamagahara, a place which reside the heavenly Gods. There I was taken as apprentice by Izanagi no Ōkami-sama and I trained for ten years. Then I was given a second chance to live, on the last year of my training, Izanagi-sama showed me the truth of my birthday which was why I was able to chose appropriate time to be sent here, also I still have the Fox's chakra and had full control of it. Thus I was sent here to live with my family although from different timeline." told Naruto. He saw his parents was gobsmacked at the mention of Izanagi.

"Oh Naru-chan, I'm so sorry you had to live like that. But now you will live with us and we'll make you and baby Naruto happy or die trying. You are very much my son." said Kushina as she held Naruto's hand. Naruto looked at Minato which the latter nodded his head with smile.

"Thank you, Kaa-san, Tou-san." said Naruto as they hugged as family with baby Naruto on the center.

"So, what are you going to do about your name? And it would be best if the public know you as my little brother as to avoid suspicion, also the truth about you will be our secret and no one need to know unless with Naruto's permission, alright?" told Minato. The two nodded.

"I think I'll take Ryū as my name, Ryū Namikaze and I can hide my whisker marks permanently."

"That's a cool name -ttebane!" exclaimed Kushina as she got red from her verbal tic outburst. The occupants laughed together at that.

"For now, let's get home." said Minato with smile which was returned by Ryū and Kushina. They went home to Namikaze compound as they couldn't wait to start living as family with baby Naruto in tow.

**_Continue _**

* * *

**Please leave a review! V-CRK out!**


End file.
